


Pulse 10.5

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hissy Fit, Sibling Incest, Violence, Winchester Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Not everyone is a fan of the Winchesters.
Series: Pulse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Pulse 10.5

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why, just felt like writing Ketch being a bitch for some reason. Alternate version of the scene from 12.20.

The door opens and there she is, sticking her nose into business that doesn't belong to her.

"Your handprint doesn't open this room because it's not for you."

Mary Winchester, too damn noble for her own good.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, indicating to the screens which display all the intel they've collected on various American hunters, herself and her brutish sons included. "Why is Mick's body in a box?"

"An unfortunate werewolf mishap," he lies, hoping that perhaps he can still salvage the situation.

"A werewolf?" she says incredulously. "Shot him in the head?"

She's too damn clever too.

"It's not impossible..." he shrugs, hoping she might be willing to play along for the sake of ease. But she isn't.

"You're a psychopath."

She tries get around him, tries to leave, but he stops her. She knows too much now.

"Mary..."

He looks into her eyes, trying one last time to be reasonable, trying to discern if there is any conflict there, any hesitation, any regard for him at all, but there isn't. All he sees is stubborn indignation.

"Did you kill him?" she demands.

"Mick was weak," he tries to explain, hoping she can at least understand the necessity of his actions. "He wasn't one of-"

She elbows him in the face, and that's when he knows he has lost her.

She tries to make a break for it, but he can't have her running off to warn her insufferable sons, so he grabs her and tosses her across the room. She hits the wall, shakes herself off, and glares up at him furiously, as though she is the one being wronged, when in fact it was her that was caught trespassing.

"When will you realise we will do whatever it takes to rid this world of the things that go bump in the night?!"

It's all incredibly disappointing, he wanted her to be better, wanted her to be worthy, wanted her to be more like him. But she isn't. She's just another _American..._

Spurred on by his anger at her failings, he drags her up and shoves her hard against the wall, holding her by the throat. "Something that people like Mick and your sons are incapable of."

And that's when she gets serious. She hits him in the face, knees him in the stomach, and breaks his damn elbow before he has a chance to hit back.

He's doubled over on the floor, trying to push through the pain, trying to remember he has a job to do.

"Don't talk about my boys," she commands, hitting him in the face again, and that's when she really starts to try his temper.

"Why not?!" he questions, grabbing her as she tries again to escape, managing to throw her down despite his elbow throbbing in pain. "I've been cleaning up after them for months. I took care of those federal agents they stupidly allowed to live, I killed a psychic girl they thought was _human_. Honestly, they're damn sloppy."

Mary is climbing to her feet. What will it take to get her to stay down? And then it occurs to him that it was the mention of her children that sparked this violence, and he knows things about them that not even a mother could forgive.

"I think you mean decent."

"Decent? Oh, please. Do you know what your precious sons get up to in the dark when they think no one is watching?"

Mary goes still with shock. Excellent, now he can really hammer this home to ruin her.

"I've heard them, going at it like animals. It's disgusting."

"Sam and Dean have had a hard life. One I wasn't there for. I'm not going to condemn them for the little bit of comfort they've found."

But he's misinterpreted her reaction, it isn't shock over the fact, just that he is the one telling her something she already knows. Rage wells up inside him, what is it with these Winchesters?! Crude, unruly, incestuous, and still they are toted as heroes. Why on Earth does everyone love them so bloody much?!

He feels cheated, he wanted to hurt her with this, and he's angry at himself too, because even he is guilty of it to some degree, the sycophantic behaviour they inspire, having fallen under Mary's spell, but he is determined to put an end to that folly. He is going to break this bad habit right now.

"They're no better than the ugly things we hunt!"

Her succinct reply is to headbutt him, knocking him to the floor.

"Are we done?" he asks, face bleeding, elbow aching quite severely now, but looks up to see she's pulled a set of brass knuckles from her pocket.

"Those Enochian brass knuckles only work on angels, and sadly I'm not one of them."

This time, her reply is to punch him right in the family jewels, doubling him over in pain.

"Brass knuckles are brass knuckles."

Then she hits him in the face, knocking him to the ground. She's getting the better of him, it's unacceptable.

"You bitch..."

Done with playing nice, he tasers her in the back, dropping her to the floor. One way or another, she and her filthy spawn will heed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I hate coming up with titles? It's the worst part of fic writing, that's why these are just numbered. I knew if I stopped to think about naming them, the stories wouldn't get told. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
